Prophecy to fulfill
by xoJulzSalvatorexo
Summary: Adeline, the Grand-daughter of Shelia Bennett and cousin to Bonnie Bennett, moves to Mystic falls after the untimely death of her parents. She knows nothing of the supernatural or that she may be a potential witch. Here, she battles friendships, relationships and her future. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hello, my name's Julz and this is my first story on this website. Sadly I don't own the Vampire Diaries but if I did, Bamon would be end game. I'm in love with Damon. This isn't Bamon fic, It's a Damon/OC tho, maybe I will write a Bamon fic soon. Thank you for reading, hugs and kisses. :*  
Prologue

* * *

**Dream**

_Darkness, darkness every where. Where am I?_

_Can I scream? Shout?_

_Should I be scared?_

Scared to move, I stayed still. Hoping for the black canvas infront of my eyes to break and shatter, bring me light. Somethings moving now. Fogs rolling in. Thick misty fog, now suffocating.

A tall, dark hooded figure comes into view. The only thing I see of it's face are dark, ghostly eyes. Pitch black, full of evil and death.

I step closer, wanting to see more of this strange figure. I know its full of evil, but I'm a curious person.

It then produced a white, bony hand from underneth its dark, flowing cloak. Slowly, like a rusty mechanical robot that's gone with out oil for decades, it brought its hand up to caress my cheek. I dared not flinch back, not knowing if I were to, my life would last no longer.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, a strong yet foreign pain erupted in my chest. I tried to cry out in in horror, but another bony hand clamped over my mouth halting any sound.

I peered down to where the pain was felt. To my shock and terror, the hand which was caressing my cheek not even a minute ago was now thrust into my ribcage, squeezing at my heart.  
I felt a strange pulling sensation which began to over power the bone crushing pain. Then the bony hand appeared, along with that loved vital organ. I gasped before my whole world turened black.

**Dream end **

* * *

I awoke, screaming and crying. The pain felt so real, like I could still feel his bony hand in my chest.

_Why is this happening now? I need to sleep, I haven't slept in days._

Tomorrow I venture to my new home, without Mom, without Dad. To Sheila Bennett, my grandmother.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 1-Mystic Falls

A/N-Hey, just want to say that I own nobody except Adeline. This story will start from the point after Sheila and Bonnie open the tomb, just Sheila never died and Damon is in the process of falling for Elena but my character comes into town and steals her limelight. I own the rest of the story line up until then. Thank you. xoxo

The cold Virginia air crept through the open windows of the moving vehicle as it drove to the small town of Mystic Falls.

Sitting in the back of the large black SUV, she watched the trees pass in a blur of green leaves and brown bark. It had been 3 weeks since the fire in her Los Angeles home that took the lives of both her mother and father. She believed there to be no tears left but the salty substance never ceased to stop from pouring from her tear ducts. The pain of the loss she experienced too much to handle.

She sat there thinking about how she was orphaned and on her way to live with family she have never met before. She'd heard her mother talk about her Grand-Mother, Shelia Bennett a few times throughout her life and from what she could tell, her Mom thought she was crazy. All she knew was that she left Mystic Falls was to get away from her life there.

The girls social worker, Rita, sat in the driver's seat, singing lowly. She got on well with Rita, she could actually call her, her friend. "Ready to meet your grandmother and cousin Addie?"

Addie is short for Adeline, her full name: Adeline Paige Silverhood Bennett. Her mother wanted her to keep her maiden name as she still was part of that family.

"Y-yeah, I guess." she stuttered as her eyes travelled to the welcome sign wearily. From what she heard from Rita, Mystic Falls seems to be okay. It's quiet, no tall buildings and its surrounded by thick forests and vast country sides.

A comfortable silence fell over the car as Adeline drifted to sleep. While asleep Rita continued to the small town of Mystic Falls.

"Addie...Addie...wake up sweet heart, we're here." Rita's voice was heard above Adeline, startling her.

Adeline groaned in frustration and her brow scrunched with distaste, that had been the longest she'd slept for in a week. Ever since the night of the fire, she been having very vivid dreams.

In the dream Adeline would see the darkened figure standing in front of her, daring her to take a step closer with their pitch black eyes. Then as she would step closer, the figure would thrust its hand into her ribcage, ripping out her heart. The pain would be unbearable, she'd wake up screaming, panting and sweating, only to find she'd been asleep for 10 minutes.

~#~#~#~

Sheila Bennett sat opposite Rita and Adeline in her living room, sipping at a cup of herbal tea. Her posture stiff, rigid while she still had a sense of authority.

"So, thank you for bringing Adeline but I think she should get settled into her new home." Sheila spoke in a rush, trying hard to get rid of Rita for the fifth time since they walked through the door. Sheila was a strong, independent woman, not afraid to speak her mind.

"I-I-er...yes, sure Miss Bennett, if that what Adeline wants..." Rita looked to the young orphaned girl for confirmation.

"Oh, Rita I will be fine Rita, I'm sure I will love it here..."she said trailing off.

Rita turned to Sheila before leaving, "Oh, Adeline has been having nightmares since the incident, she usually wakes up screaming. It will pass soon but for now she may just need comfort.", she then left the house swiftly after a long hour of squirming under the elderly woman's stare.

"I just want to thank you for taking me in Miss Bennett, it must be hard bringing up a teenager but now you have to watch over two. I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate this."

"No need to thank me child, were family. And please call me Grams, Bonnie does." Bonnie is who is Adelines cousin, also lives with Sheila Bennett and is the same age as Adeline.

"Okay Grams…" Adeline said testing out the name she had told to call the elder Bennett by. When Grams and the young red head were alone, she didn't seem that bad, the tension that filled the air when Rita had been seated next to Adeline had vanished replaced with comfort and a feeling that reminded he girl of family.

"Would you like some more tea child, I see you have finished your cup." Grams asked politely. Adeline had just finished her cup as Sheila asked her.

"Oh…um, sure." Adeline mumbled not knowing whether to accept the offer. Honestly, she was feeling a little shaky and she didn't know if she could stomach anymore liquid. The drive had been horrendous and the dreams were messing around with the young girls heath. She was sure she had bags under her tired green eyes which were once a vibrant forest green, she was positive of the dull, flat look to her once shining red hair and the glow that she had in LA had disappeared, leaving her skin grey and dehydrated.

"I'll just boil the water." Grams said escaping into the kitchen, leaving Addie to look around the living room. The walls had been painted an off white colour, and the floors were hardwood and dark in contrast to the light walls. The furniture looked new, as if nobody really spent much time in here. The fireplace and tables were the same shade as the floor. Then various trinkets, pictures, candles and books were displayed around the room.

The red head stood up and walked over the warm fire fireplace, there stood the pictures of family and friends of Grams and Bonnie. She had cast her eyes over the figures in the pictures, one of a man and a woman, the woman had the same facial features as Adelines own mother. She was guessing is Abby Bennett, Bonnies mother and her Aunt. The man in the picture, Bonnie's father and the child, Bonnie who she still had yet to meet.

Another picture was of 3 young girls, around 16 who Adeline was guessing was Bonnie and her friends. All stunning in their own way. The blonde looked the cheerleading type, one to be popular and have many friends. Her bright blue eyes shined and the sun bounced off of her golden locks casting a glow on the other two girls. The brunette was stunning, thick lashes framed the almond shaped brown eyes on her tanned face and she had a 'girl next door' smile which gave her a look of innocence. Lastly, the caramel skinned girl, Bonnie, looked flawless, her green eyes shined, much like Adelines when she had a good nights rest and her plump lips were pulled back into a large smile which could melt the heart of anyone.

But one picture in particular caught the young orphans eye, it was of her mother, Abby Bennett and Grams. Green eyes zeroed on the picture as Adeline inspected the photograph. Her mother looked young, 20, 25 at the most, this must have been only a few years before she had been born. And the quality of the picture wasn't great since it had been taken over 17 years ago but you could make out the large smiles on each woman's face as they looked deeply into the camera.

Her Mom was happy here by the looks of things. But if she was happy, why did she leave? That Adeline didn't understand.

"She left for Los Angeles a few months after that picture was taken." Sheila said appearing behind the curious girl making her jump. For a woman of nearly 60, this woman was as stealthy as a feline.

The small, curvy girl sighed, wiping away the lone tear that had fallen without her noticing. She turned towards Grams and smiled her most encouraging smile which faltered when she once again cast her eyes towards the photo that held the image of her late Mother.

"It won't be hard forever, the feeling of loss will leave and you will reminisce on the good times, child. It will be easier to handle once a little time has gone and you will be able to think back on your time together and feel no pain."

"W-why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel so lost?"

"It hurts child because you haven't let go of the hurt and grief. You feel lost because you haven't had comfort since the incident but Bonnie and I are both here for you now. We are Bennett women and Bennett women are strong, courageous and they stick together."

After Grams had said this, Adeline cried, she cried for her mother and for her father. She let go of the grief and the pain, washing away both unwanted emotions with her tears.

Even a few lone tears had escaped the elder Bennetts eyes. She had lost a daughter, a friend. Even tho Sheila hadn't seen her daughter in years, she still loved her daughter with all her heart. One can not compete with a mothers love.

Adeline understood the elder Bennetts tears. She hoped that one day the same thing wouldn't happen to her. To lose a child would be too much for the young girl to handle. She vowed that if she were to lose a child, she would do anything in her power to stop that from happening.

Once the tears had dried, Adeline had apologized for being so weak but Grams assured her that it was fine, that emotions weren't to be bottled up.

* * *

Now, she stood chopping vegetables in the kitchen of the Bennett home with Grams as the meatloaf they had previously placed in to the oven cooked. The atmosphere was calm until the front door burst open and in came a girl, who Addie presumed was Bonnie. She looked exactly like she did in the pictures, small curvy figure, angelic caramel features and curly brown hair. Only a few inches taller than the small red head.

"Grams how are you? I know the sp…" Bonnie soon became quiet, Adeline guessed she had noticed that the young girl stood behind Grams.

"Bonnie, there you are. This is your cousin Adeline."

"Hi, I'm Bonnie." She said stepping forwards, offering the small orphan her hand to shake.

"Hi Bonnie, please call me Addie."

"I sure will, I'm sure you will love Mystic Falls. Grams, can I speak to you for a minute?" Bonnie asked, clearly wanting to speak to Grams privately. Bonnie was worried about her Grams health. After the tomb spell that they had performed a few days ago Bonnie kept checking on her Grand mothers health since she read some where that using too much power can cause problems.

"Bonnie, your cousin is here. I'm sure it can wait till later. Now, girls will you set the table? I'll plate up." Grams spoke as if she didn't have a care in the world which was false, Grams had a million and one things running through her mind.

"Sure Grams, come on Addie the cutlery is over here in this draw." Bonnie said pointing to the draw on her right.

"So….What was your old school like?" Bonnie asked, making conversation. Bonnie seemed nice, Adeline got a feeling of warmth and ….family from her, like the feeling she had earlier with Grams that she had only got with her mother. Adeline suspected it had something to do with the Bennett name, that it was just being in her mothers home town that makes her feel like that.

"Um…it was cool, I guess. I mean it's school. There is only so much one person can take." Bonnie and Addie laughed together, "But I'll miss it, LA is the only place that's ever been home and I…I just don't want to lose my way, you know?"

Honestly, Adeline was scared that after the death of her parents, moving to a new place, leaving her friends, that she would change into a completely different person.

"I understand completely."

Bonnie could also relate, after finding out being a witch she had hoped her life wouldn't change. But now their were monsters, creatures of the night to be feared. Bonnie didn't like that, Bonnie liked order, much like her cousin.

Bonnie felt sympathy for the red head who appeared to be the same age as her. Adeline was sooner or later going to find out about witches and the rest of the supernatural world. Her life would be hard, even harder than it was now.

Adeline would soon have a lot to deal with now that she lived in Mystic Falls, home to witches, doppelgangers and vampires. Who knew what else inhabited the world.

A/N- First chapter, what do ya'll think? Reviews are like candy coated Damon Salvatore, to hard to resist!

Thank you for reading, you have no idea how much this means to me! xo


End file.
